MorgenStern
by DanaToony
Summary: Al desaparecer Nyo Italia en el campo de batalla Alemania decide salir en su búsqueda ya entrada la noche, dándose cuenta de que el tiempo junto a una persona no lo valoramos hasta que lo vemos casi perdido.


**_Morgenstern_**

Las batallas y guerras siempre sacan lo más profundo de nosotros mientras nos encontramos en el campo de batalla. Demostramos de que estamos hechos en verdad sea bueno o malo, demostrarnos nuestras fortalezas y debilidades, demostrando lo que sentimos y pensamos y todo aquello que no mostramos...

Fría batalla, cañones retumban, balas cortan el aire, los gritos se hacen escuchar y se quedan unos momentos en el eco del aire. Las enfermerías se atestan de soldados que sollozan, que temen, que han perdido la esperanza o el coraje que tanto presumían antes de sostener el fusil y lanzarse a las primeras filas...

Los hospitales, empobrecidos de todo material de buena calidad, procuran atender a todo aquel que se pose en las camillas pero el simple hecho de querer salvar a esos hombres no los devuelve a la vida ¿o sí? Cualquier persona que haya tenido que salir a confrontarse era propensa a un ataque, a recibir un beso del frío plomo en el cuerpo, a ser atacado por las espaldas e incluso a ser traicionado por su propia gente...Y no hay excepciones

-¡SUELTENME! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ!...DOCTOR ¡MÁTEME! NO QUIERO SEGUIR CON ESTO...

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso...

-¡POR FAVOR!

Gritaba y pataleaba un cabo sollozando entre sus heridas y cortadas por todo el cuerpo. Ahora sus compañeros lo miraban con desprecio y burla, siempre había creído que él era el mejor de todos en todo aspecto y ahora...ahora se estaba muriendo como un perro atropellado, si no es que peor...Otros tenían actitudes más nobles y exigían volver por sus hombres aun sabiendo que no saldrían de la camilla...

Ludwig se encontraba sentado en una mesa de operaciones improvisada con el torso vendado y algunas suturas en la pierna derecha bebiendo agua. Tenía la cara mugrosa y el sudor escurría por su frente hasta la punta de su nariz. Su uniforme verde tenía varias rasgaduras y manchas por todas partes. Lo habían llevado al hospital algunos soldados que le habían visto en caminando dificultosamente cerca de un jeep en llamas.

-Usted tiene que ir a que lo atiendan

-No, yo tengo que...-no pudo terminar la frase puesto a que un intenso dolor lo obligo a doblarse y toser

-Lo sentimos pero no puede seguir caminando así, es blanco fácil. Vamos, después podrá continuar como si nada.

Lo trajeron cargándolo por los brazos y con cierta pesadez daba pasos inestables. El rostro le sangraba al igual que la boca, tenía varias balas incrustadas en los brazos pero un espíritu invencible...aunque en la guerra todos demostramos quienes somos realmente.

-Joven Ludwig...

-¿Ah?

-Tengo buenas noticias, primero usted ya se encuentra mejor solo tiene que esperar a que los puntos de su pierna sanen, además hay una breve tregua en el campo de batalla. Eso le dará tiempo suficiente para sanar completamente

-Gracias doctor Baund

-No hay problema muchacho.- le dijo dándole un golpecito en la espalda al tiempo en que el que Lud se ponía su chaqueta por encima de los hombros y salía de la habitación.

Ya atardecía cuando su jeep fue atacado e incendiado, así que para ese momento la noche caía obscura y misteriosa. Era una noche de luna llena y estrellas en el cielo, lo curioso es que era tranquila para estar a mitad de la guerra. Algo no debía andar bien...No recordaba haber visto a Feliciana merodear o hacer un escándalo ocasional desde hace unas horas y eso empezaba a preocuparle.

-Prométeme que estarás bien, ¿quieres?

-Doitsu, estaré bien, lo prometo, no temas

-Eso espero...

-¡Ti amo!

Eso fue lo último que le había dicho antes de separarse cada uno con su grupo. Ahora le daba un poco de pena no haberle dicho algo más lindo como ella pero no se puede hacer nada...lo hecho, hecho esta.

Se dirigió a su campamento para ver si ahí se encontraba y vaya sorpresa que se llevo al llegar

-¿Que quieres aquí macho patatas?

-Guten nach Lovino...

-¡Largo! Nadie te llamo...

-No vine porque me llamaran, vine a ver si se encontraba Feliciana

-No está, y si lo estuviera no dejaría que la vieras de todas formas

-¿No...? ¿No está? -parpadeo confundido y con una expresión de inquietud

-No, aun no la hemos visto volver, ni a ella ni a su grupo...nada- el alemán trotaba lejos del campamento, se iba sin despedirse- ¿A dónde vas? Aun no termino contigo...Bastardo...

Feliciana no estaba en su campamento, ninguna señal de ella en varias horas y la noche se volvía cada vez más oscura...más pesada. Tenía que encontrarla, pero ¿dónde? ¿Dónde estás Feli? Rastrear algunos indicios de su paso no fue difícil puesto a que era la única huella más pequeña de las demás y con un tacón más chico en las pisadas. Sin embargo después de varios kilómetros todo se tornaba confuso había lapsos y grandes espacios en los que las pisadas pequeñas desaparecían y volvían a notarse metros luego, muy separadas de las otras.

Las horas se pasaban lentas y muy pesadas, no había otros rastros o indicios, se empezaba a volver algo complicado ni siquiera un ruido algo que llamara su atención, nada. Ese silencio perturbador de algo que está oculto sin saber dónde. Pasaron algunos minutos en ese insoportable silencio hasta que por fin algo ahogo la quietud del bosque. ¿Un alivio? No, de hecho le causo mayor preocupación. Tres tiros y un grito desgarrador.

-No...¡NO!- se decía a si mismo corriendo en dirección de donde provenía el ruido.- ¡NEIN!

Un último disparo. Ludwig había accionado el gatillo antes que ese moribundo soldado ahora tirado a pies de la italiana jaloneando su bota. Feli se encontraba arrinconada, sentada con un rifle en las manos, frente a un árbol y a sus alrededor cuatro soldados ingleses al borde de la muerte.

-Ludwig...- fue lo único que menciono antes de caer contra el tronco

-Feliciana...despierta, vamos...

La muchacha tenía múltiples heridas, raspones en los brazos y la cara, los labios partidos, la manga derecha de su camisa estada desgarrada y no tenía su acostumbrada chaqueta azul. La corbata estaba hecha jiras y una ruptura enorme en el muslo izquierdo de su pantalón dejaba ver algunos moretones y arañones recientes. Lo más probable es que los otros habían sido la causa de eso, incluso telas azules se encontraban en el suelo. No podría llevarse así a la mujercita, corría el riesgo de que sus heridas se infectaran. Se acerco a los hombres que estaban en el suelo, estáticos y les arranco partes de sus uniformes para hacer vendas improvisadas para la chica.

-Vamos Feli, despierta- susurraba dando leves golpecitos en su cara con una expresión de susto.- tienes que levantarte, tienes que...

Feliciana se movía torpemente, tenía una tremenda herida en la pierna y se le complicaba mantenerse en pie.

-Dame la mano te ayudaré- extendía su brazo para asistirla

-No puedo...me duele mucho

-Déjame revisarte...

En efecto, no se podía mover con fluidez, tenía una fractura en el antebrazo. Rápidamente desgarro la camisa de uno de aquellos imbéciles que atentaron contra su pequeña protegida y se la puso como una férula improvisada. Italia se cabeceaba, el sueño y el cansancio la invadían poco a poco.

-No, quédate despierta, tenemos que llegar al campamento

-Estoy muy cansada Doitsu...

-Estamos cerca, resiste un poco.

Cargándola en sus brazos emprendió el camino de vuelta y procuraba mantenerla despierta haciéndole varias preguntas o recordándole cosas, pero ella ya estaba muy débil y cansada para mantenerse más tiempo despierta

-Tengo sueño...

-No, no duermas aun...mantente aquí conmigo...Italia, solo un poco más...- le pedía mientras procuraba apretar el paso, ella ya no respondía las preguntas sino que bostezaba de vez en cuando y cada vez se movía menos...

-Estamos cerca Feliciana, solo unos minutos más... ¿me oyes? Ya casi...- levemente asentía -Ya estamos aquí, solo es cuestión de que te atiendan Feli... ¿Feli? despierta...- pero ella estaba quieta en sus brazos. Silencio.-No...No puede ser...Feli...¡Feliciana!

Ludwig se encontraba afuera sentado sobre barriles de agua mirando el cielo estrellado, no había nube en el firmamento ¿acaso se habrán ido a dormir? Una canción llego a su mente de manera melancólica

_Estrella de la mañana, ilumina mi rostro desfigurado..._

_Fui solo en la noche, las aves nocturnas ya no cantan..._

_Estrella de la mañana, ilumina a mi amada..._

_Posa un brillo cálido en su rostro atemorizado..._

_Hazle saber que no está sola_

_Estrella de la mañana, ilumina mi alma...Dile que estoy llorando..._

_Y las estrellas quieren brillar sobre mi amada..._

_Para ver con el corazón...ella es simplemente hermosa._

Se tallo la cara, una lágrima corría por su rostro. La guerra saca lo más profundo de nosotros, demostrando lo que sentimos y todo aquello que no mostramos... Un tarro más, y el alemán cayó rendido tanto por el cansancio como por la bebida. Reposaba en el césped fuera de la lona, esperaba noticia alguna de su protegida, pero no pudo estar despierto tampoco.

-¡STRONZO DE MERDA!- fue lo que despertó al joven Beilschmidt, eso y una patada en la pantorrilla. Aun no salía el sol.

-¡Ah! Romano... ¿qué te trae para acá?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ERES UN ESTÚPIDO ¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A MI SORELLA?! RESPONDEME

-Yo no lo hecho nada, la encontré ya tarde en el bosque, la habían acorralado unos ingleses...

-¿Y PORQUE LA LLEVASTE AQUÍ Y NO A SU CAMPAMENTO?

-¿De verdad importa? ¡El punto es que ya está siendo atendida Romano! No podía esperar más, estaba herida ¡Entiende!

Romano indignado entro en la tienda con el propósito de buscar a su hermana, pero al entrar se encontró con muchas preguntas en alemán y el no hablaba el idioma, lo que lo obligo a irse no sin antes insultar al "bastardo macho patatas" y salir hecho una fiera.

-¿Joven Ludwig?

-¿Ja?

-La chica que trajo ya se encuentra mejor

-¿En serio?- esas palabras lo hicieron despertar de golpe- Permítame verla por favor

-Claro, pero es que...

-¿Qué?

-Aún no despierta...

Una parte de él se detuvo mientras que la otra estaba acelerada y le hacía palpitar con furor.

-Puedes verla si quieres, eso no te lo voy a impedir yo...

-Gracias...- dijo seriamente entrando para verla quieta, recostada sobre la camilla, sin camisa y con más vendajes. Resulta que también en el pecho tenía cortadas largas pero no tan profundas

-Serás un poco floja y todo pero tienes que levantarte, me prometiste que estarías bien...

Las luces de la mañana se colaban y empezaba a notarse su brillo en la improvisada habitación, un brillo tenue, rosado, casi espectral. Tomo su mano, la acaricio suavemente al tiempo que veía cada parte de su torso cubierto entre las terregosas telas que hacían llamar vendas. No le era extraño verla así, después de todas esas veces en las que se había colado en su cuarto con ropas ligeras, esta vez la veía incluso más decente. Y sin embargo ahora tenía mayores ganas de tocar su vientre, sus hombros, su cuello...su cara lacerada...

_"Estrella de la mañana ilumina mi rostro desfigurado...fui solo en la noche, las aves nocturnas ya no cantan..."_

Con el índice trazo una delicada línea que corría desde su ombligo hasta donde sentía el esternón, subía arriba del pecho y daba vuelta en los hombros dividiendo la línea. La retomo en la barbilla, cruzando sus labios y bajando por la nariz respingada de la muchacha...

_"Estrella de la mañana, ilumina a mi amada, posa un brillo cálido sobre su rostro atemorizado...Hazle saber que no está sola..."_

Jugueteo un poco con su desordenado cabello castaño. Tenía polvo y tierra, estaba enredado en el listón azul que siempre adorna su melena. Y ese rulo...tentación de rozarlo, de moverlo, de...de...

Millones de palabras y ninguna para describir eso que lo hace arder por dentro.

_"Estrella de la mañana, ilumina mi alma...dile que estoy llorando..."_

Lo tomó, sin embargo no se produjo ninguna reacción. Lo soltó y paso su mano por su propio rostro, quitándose de la frente las gotas de sudor y tierra. Se sentía un vacio a pesar que afuera ya empezaba el movimiento de la gente, los pasos, las pláticas de las misiones futuras, incluso algunos pajarillos se quedaban en las ventanas y trinaban de rato en rato...y nada llamaba más su atención que lo único que no producía ruido alguno. Cruel ironía. Me duele, oh duele...las aves ya no cantan, sin ti no puedo ser...Sin ti estoy solo también...sin ti cuento las horas sin ti...Sin ti los segundos se detienen, no valen la pena...

Una tibia lágrima se escapaba por la mejilla de Beilschmidt que estaba estático frente la cama...Su protegida...le había fallado a aquella figura pequeña, frágil, inocente y ahora adormecida muy vulnerable a todo. Era necesario sacarla de ahí, las camas eran muy exigidas en la situación en la que se encontraban y tristemente Feli no se podía quedar por mucho.

Le puso otra vez su camisa negra y nuevamente el cargo en brazos, fuera del lugar. La llevo a un lado del campamento donde había menos ruido. El sol salía poco a poco entre los árboles, entre el bosque nublado.

En batalla se demuestran nuestras fortalezas y debilidades, lo que no mostramos ante el público...

-Su corazón aun late...-comentaba para sus adentros- Feli, despierta...

Por un tiempo se quedo ahí de pie, dejando que el sol le deslumbrara la cara, sintiendo la fría brisa en sus brazos, el embriagante olor de los pinos, la tierra húmeda, cuando...un leve golpe en su pecho. Una contracción por el frío, mejor dicho. Se movía, temblaba y se acurrucaba para protegerse del frío...

-¿Italia?- ninguna respuesta- ¿Feliciana? ¿Me oyes?

Un breve murmullo que no significaba nada en absoluto, pero provenía de ella. El brillo se intensificaba y el calor matutino se empezaba a sentir, todos esperan la luz...Se acerco para escuchar su respiración. Calmada, con ritmo suave, viva...se aparto de ella para darle espacio y poder verle el rostro de manera expectante y nerviosa.

-... ¿Doitsu? ¿Ya ha amane...?- tierno y cálido beso que acalla todo porque ha esperado su turno de hablar, su momento de hacerse sentir

-No me vuelvas a hacer eso...nunca, por favor.

-Di...di accordo...Doitsu- no sabía perfectamente de que se trataba pero notaba en la cara de Ludwig el alivio después de la preocupación.

-Nunca más... ¿quieres?

-Si...- finalizó mientras lo abrazaba y él la apretaba contra su pecho, ignorando su propio dolor, buscando la mayor comodidad para su amada, buscando que entendiera lo mucho que la adoraba.

_"Y las estrellas quieren brillar sobre mi amada,_

_Me entibia el pecho y sacude donde la vida late,_

_Para ver con el corazón..._

_ella es simplemente hermosa"_

_~Sie ist wunderschön~_


End file.
